


A Very Special Birthday

by clowntemperance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntemperance/pseuds/clowntemperance
Summary: November 16th - Miu Iruma's birthday.  Gonta is determined to make it the best one ever.





	A Very Special Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. I'm back for one night only to post a couple of Miu birthday one-shots, if you can even call them that. My writing's a little rusty (and probably filled with typos) and it's been a while since I did anything with these two, but I hope you enjoy!

Gonta woke to the gentle sounds of birds chirping.  Careful not to move, he opened his eyes - sunlight was just barely starting to peek through his bedroom window.  It was a Saturday - free from worry, free from obligation, free from despair.  And Gonta got to spend it with the most gorgeous girl on Earth.

 

The entomologist’s blurry gaze moved downwards.  Without his glasses, he could just barely make out the shape of a certain blonde inventor, snuggled close to his chest with her head just barely peeking out from under the covers.  He smiled - moving as slowly as he could, Gonta moved his free hand (he had been holding her tightly all night with the other one) over to the top of her head, gently playing with one of her blonde curls.

 

“Nnnngggg…  Mmm…” Miu snuggled him closer, still asleep.  Gonta patted the top of her head, ruffling her messy bedhead.  He didn’t want to disturb her from her sleep entirely, though - Gonta figured that the hardworking Miu needed all the rest she could get, and thankfully he made an excellent pillow.  Still, though, it was a shame that he couldn’t see her very well without glasses due to his poor eyesight.  Once again moving as slowly as possible, Gonta grabbed his glasses off of his bedside table and put them on.

 

And there she was - Miu Iruma.  Perverted.  Dirty.  Bitchy.  When Gonta’s class didn’t know her any better, she seemed to be someone that no one could stand to be around.  But this skewed perception of Miu was long gone - Gonta was simply enamored by the lazy, sleepy grin Miu held on her face as she pressed her cheek deep into Gonta’s chest.  He could just barely feel her gentle weight against him as he breathed, and was amazed by how affectionate she really was once she got close to him.  Miu wasn’t the loud-mouthed brat everyone made of her on the first day of school (well, maybe she was quite loud-mouthed, but certainly not a brat).  She was something to be treasured - something beautiful, something extraordinary, and definitely someone in need of love.  And Gonta was happy to oblige.

 

Within a few minutes, Miu’s eyes lazily opened.  Her first instinct was to look up at Gonta, just to make sure he was still there.

“Hey…  Good morning, Miu,” Gonta smiled, “Gonta hope he not wake you up.”

Miu smirked right back at him.  “You sleepin’ with glasses on again?  Can’t get enough of me, can ya?”

Even now, Miu had a good bit of sass to her.  Gonta didn’t mind, though - that’s what made her special.  “Of course not.  Gonta could never get enough Miu.”

Still half-asleep, Miu giggled and snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him.  Gonta could just barely smell the shampoo Miu always used - strawberry and mango.

 

But today wasn’t just a normal Saturday, nor was it another day with a literal angel snuggled against him.  Today was special.

“Hey, Miu…” Gonta patted her hair again.  “Happy birthday.”

“Whuh…?” Miu seemed a little dazed before immediately shooting upwards.  “What the fuck?!”

Gonta seemed startled, jumping a little bit as Miu was suddenly separated from his body.  “Something wrong?”

“That’s today?  Did I… Did I seriously forget?” a look of worry crossed Miu’s face - a far cry from the sleepy smile that was on her face only a few seconds ago.

“U-Um…” Gonta felt bad - he didn’t mean to startle her.  “M-Maybe.  It good thing Gonta remembered…”

With this, Miu breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back down against the entomologist with a quiet oof.  “Thank God.  I don’t know what I’d do without you, big guy.” She lightly pinched his cheek - Gonta couldn’t help but blush.

“Y-Yeah.  And Gonta promise to make it the best day ever.” Gonta put his arm around Miu.  This was her first birthday with the two of them together, after all.  It would only make sense for him to give her everything he could.

“Mmmmmm… sounds good,” Miu happily cooed as she gently traced her fingers across Gonta’s silk pajamas.  “You can go ahead and get ready, I think I’m gonna need ten more minutes.”

Gonta nodded before slowly inching himself out from underneath her.  She still looked a little tired - Gonta wrapped his blankets around her, eliciting a giggle from the inventor.  After a quick forehead smooch, Gonta grabbed one of his suits and headed for the shower.  Though, almost immediately, Miu missed the warmth of his body.  Thankfully, Gonta had tossed his pajamas just outside the shower door.

 

~

 

“Whaaaat?  You don’t think I look cute?”

“O-Of course Gonta think Miu look cute!  It just…”

“Just what?  I promise I won’t get ‘em dirty.  See, I rolled up the cuffs and everything!”

“Gonta just think it a little weird…  N-Not bad, or anything, though.”

“A little weird?  C’mon, it’s not every day a lady gets to wear her boyfriend’s pajamas.”

“Yeah, that true.  But it no good to stay in pajamas all day!”

“I know, I know, I’ll change later.  Hey, I’ll let you try on some of my clothes!  How’s that for a deal?”

“Wh-Wha?!  Miu’s clothes would no fit Gonta!”

“Ahhhh-hahaha!  Come on, you’d look cute as hell!”

Gonta blushed as he carried Miu towards the cafeteria.  She was insistent that he let her wear his pajamas to breakfast, as she didn’t quite feel like changing into her usual getup.  Who was Gonta to refuse?  And on her birthday, no less?  Though the baggy garment was much too big for her and seemed like it would fall off at any second (thankfully, she was wearing her usual bedtime attire underneath for modesty’s sake), Gonta decided that it wouldn’t hurt anyone.  Plus, seeing Miu dressed so casually made Gonta feel an odd feeling of happiness.

 

Eventually, they reached the cafeteria and Gonta gently set Miu down in one of the seats.  It was still just a little too early - the only other person in the cafeteria was Kirumi, as the unmistakable sound of a sizzling stove coming from the kitchen noted her presence.

“Would it be okay if Gonta fixed Miu breakfast?” he ruffled her hair just a little bit once more.

“Hell yeah, go for it!” Miu beamed - though he would disagree, she thought he always made the best food.  “You know how I like my pancakes, yeah?”

“Of course.  Gonta make them extra special for today!” Gonta nodded before hurrying off into the kitchen.

“Don’t hold back!  Fuckin’ spoil me!” Miu leaned back in her chair.  Man, today was gonna be great.

 

Sure enough, Kirumi had already begun working in the kitchen as she usually did in the morning.  Gonta gave a friendly wave before searching for ingredients.  Yogurt, flour, eggs...

“Good morning, Gonta.  Any special requests?” Kirumi smiled at him, but his focus was on the pantry.

“Actually, Gonta was hoping to make breakfast for Miu,” Gonta grabbed everything he needed and made his way over to a spare countertop.  “Gonta hope that okay with Kirumi…”

“Oh?” Kirumi was a little surprised.  “Well, of course I’m not going to protest if you feel like making her breakfast yourself.  It is her birthday today, is it not?”

“Yeah.  And Gonta need to make breakfast just like Miu likes it.” Gonta grabbed some supplies and began mixing the batter together as gently as he could.

“Just as she…?” Kirumi took a moment to peek over his shoulder - Gonta wasn’t even measuring any of the ingredients out.  “I can try to accomodate for such preferences in the future, if you-”

“Hey, Gonta!” Miu’s voice called out from the dining hall.  “They got any raspberries in there?”

“Raspberries…  Gonta will go check!” Gonta hurried into the pantry to fulfill her request.  Kirumi shrugged her shoulders - even if she was the Ultimate Maid, perhaps it was better if Gonta took care of this one.  After all, he did know Miu better.

 

Meanwhile, a few other students arrived for breakfast.  Most of them mumbled happy birthdays and good tidings at Miu, and most of them seemed put off by her odd attire - but for no longer than just a moment.  Miu didn’t seem too disappointed, though.  The birthday wishes of these virgins didn’t even compare to the breakfast Gonta was about to make for her.

 

“Hey, happy birthday, Miu!” Kaede slid into the seat across from her - she had a small, wrapped box in her hands.

“Thanks, bitch!” Miu beamed.  Thankfully, by now Kaede could tell that such profanity was a term of endearment.

“Nice, um…” Kaede scanned her up and down.  “Nice pajamas.”

“Thanks.  They’re Gonta’s.” Miu leaned back a little.  The slightly bewildered look on Kaede’s face said that she already knew.  “Wouldn’t want me to be walkin’ around in panties, would ya?”

“Of course not.  Say, where is Gonta?” Kaede looked around.

“He’s fixin’ breakfast!  Lucky me, right?” Miu grinned.  The subtle smell of pancakes filling the air made her excited.

“I didn’t know Gonta could cook!  Maybe I should get Shuichi to try cooking for me…” Kaede pouted.

“You gotta get on that, girl!  It’s not - whoa, holy SHIT that looks good!” Miu’s gaze suddenly shifted to behind the Pianist.  Gonta had just finished her pancakes and was making his way over to her table.

 

“Here you go!  Ah, good morning Kaede!” Gonta waved as he slid the pancakes over to Miu and sat down next to her.  The inventor couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him in a sideways-hug as thanks.

“Morning!  It’s nice to see you fixing breakfast for Miu.  Who taught you how to cook?” Kaede rested an elbow on the table.

“Kirumi teaching Gonta how.  And Gonta want to be really good at it, so he can fix Miu good food!” Gonta smiled.  Miu started digging into her breakfast, quickly scarfing down the fruit and pancakes.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!  You’re such a good boyfriend, Gonta!” Kaede felt incredibly happy for the two.  Gonta couldn’t help but smile.

“Mmmmm… sho fuck’n good.” Miu took a break from eating to rest her head on Gonta’s shoulder before pointing at the box Kaede held.  “Hey, what’sh that?”

“Huh?  Oh, this is for you!” Kaede slid the box over to them.  “I’m sorry I can’t make your party tonight.  I figured I’d go ahead and give you your present now, while we’re here.”

“Shit, I know how busy you are.  Don’t worry about it.  This better knock my socks off, though.” Miu swallowed her mouthful of food before unwrapping and opening the box.  Inside, there was a very nice pair of earrings - platinum swirls with some kind of pink gemstone in the center.

 

“Damn, these are nice!” Miu picked one up and twirled it in her fingers.  “Good shit, Kaede!”

Kaede smiled.  “Aww, I’m glad you like them!  Hopefully they aren’t too… plain, or anything.”

“Nah, they’re just my style.  Hey Gonta, what do you think?” Miu carefully put the earrings in her ears and turned to the entomologist, who had been watching excitedly.

“Looks very pretty!  Definitely Miu’s style.” Gonta tenderly held one of the earrings, allowing it to fall into his palm as it dangled from Miu’s ear.  “Gonta hopes his presents are as good as Kaede’s…”

“Shit, knowing you, she’s definitely got some competition!” Miu carefully returned the earrings to the box.  “Hey, we’re still on to go shopping later, right?”

“Of course!” Gonta nodded.  “Gonta not know too much about, um, girl-fashion, but Gonta do his best!”

The three talked for a good while until they had all finished breakfast.  The sun had risen fully, and Hope’s Peak was starting to have its usual weekend hustle and bustle.  Both Miu and Gonta knew that whatever they did today, it would be great.

 

~

 

Later that day, after lunch, the two lovebugs took care of their shopping appointment - Miu was hoping to find something that would go well with Kaede’s gift, but seemed to have gotten a bit carried away.  Gonta didn’t seem to mind, however, even as he sat outside the changing room with a large stack of clothes in his arms.

 

“Hey, what’s our budget here?  I don’t wanna fuck up your savings or anything,” Miu called from inside the dressing room as she draped her usual clothing over the door.

“Gonta not want Miu to worry about that.  It is Miu’s birthday, after all.” Gonta looked down at the outfits Miu had picked out - he tried his best to imagine how she’d look in them.

“Yeah, I did tell you to fuckin’ spoil me, didn’t I?” Miu giggled.  “Hey, you can come in here with me if you want.”

“Um… that okay.” Gonta blushed.  “Gonta wouldn’t want Miu to get… distracted, or anything.”

“Eh, that’s fair.” Miu opened the door to the dressing room, revealing what she had changed into - a very nice pink jacket, coupled with a fairly normal skirt and black t-shirt.  “Is this too boring?”

“Um…” Gonta took it in for a moment - it was certainly similar to Miu’s usual style.  “Gonta like the jacket, but the skirt not exactly a good match.”

“Alright, I see where you’re comin’ from.” Miu walked over and picked out a few more articles of clothing from Gonta’s arms before returning to the dressing room.  “Let’s see, what else can I pair this with…?”

 

The two conversed over the clothes for a while.  Miu had warned that she wasn’t exactly a total fashionista (“As long as my tits look nice and I’m not sweating my ass off, I’ll be fine”), so she had relied on Gonta’s opinion quite a bit - even though he didn’t have a perfect fashion sense either.  He wasn’t very finicky, though.  In his eyes, everything looked good on Miu to some extent or another.  As such, the pile of clothes to buy was certainly quite large.  Some casual, some formal, and a whole lot of things with v-necks.  As the minutes passed, the pile of clothes Gonta held began to grow smaller and smaller.

“Hey, um… Miu?” Gonta piped up as he pulled something out from the bottom of the pile, which wasn’t very large at all at this point.

“Yeah?  You got somethin’ good for me?” Miu peeked over the dressing room door, standing as tall as she could.

“Is…  Is it okay if Gonta have a suggestion?” Gonta seemed just a little meek.

“‘Course.  You got good judgement.  Why, did you-” still in the clothes she last tried on, Miu exited the dressing room to see what Gonta had in mind.  She was a bit taken aback at what she saw - in his arms was a very fluffy-looking fleece sweater, dyed hot pink.

“Um… Gonta know it not really Miu’s style, but…” he felt a bit embarrassed at Miu’s odd look.  “Gonta know that it getting colder, and Miu asks to borrow Gonta’s coat a lot, but… what if Gonta’s not around?  Gonta not want Miu to be chilly, or anything…”

He was right.  It definitely wasn’t her style.  But she also didn’t own anything warm.  And it certainly was getting to be wintertime...

“Sure, I’ll give it a try.” she grabbed the jacket with one arm, and put the other hand on his shoulder.  “But only if you come in here with me to see how I look.”

 

The second the door was shut behind them, Miu immediately disrobed down to her undergarments and tossed the clothes she was wearing aside.  His face tinged pink, Gonta averted his gaze - he wouldn’t want to be rude and stare, after all.

“Hey, c’mon, you can look!” Miu seemed to notice his embarrassment.  “Besides, don’t you like it when I got my fancy shit on?”

Gonta looked down at her - he definitely did like the white lingerie she had on, and it certainly was fancy (even by her standards).  “S-Sorry.  Gonta… still not completely used to it yet.”

“Eh, I can change that eventually.” booping a finger against his nose and giggling a bit at his surprised reaction, Miu swiped the sweater out from his arms.  “Just know that there’s nothing more gentlemanly than having a hot bitch like me wrapped around your arm, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gonta nodded - he wanted to dispute her self-proclaimed bitchiness out of impulse, but knew that she meant it as a compliment.  “And… Gonta not want it any other way.”

“Fuck, you’re sweet.” Miu beamed at him before pulling the sweater over her head.  “What’d I do to deserve you?”

“Well, Miu real cute, and real smart, and…” before Gonta could go any further, Miu popped her head out of the sweater and got it adjusted.  “Ah, is the sweater okay?”

“It’s…” Miu did a quick 360 before turning back towards Gonta.  “It’s fuckin’ huge, Jesus.”

 

Gonta’s heart dropped a little at her remark.  Miu looked just a little disturbed at the garment - it definitely did look a bit too big on her, both due to its actual size and the fluffiness of the sweater’s material.

“Shit, this thing would probably fit you just fine.” Miu swung her arms just a little to gauge the density of the material, causing the sweater to make soft _shoof_ ing sounds as the sleeves brushed up against the sides of her waist.

But disappointment over Miu’s distaste for the sweater was pushed aside as Gonta’s instinct kicked in.  A well-known fact about Gonta was that he was quite literally raised by wolves.  While not something that Miu dwelled on very often, it always presented itself through Gonta’s mannerisms, more or less.  It was why he talked in that kinda goofy-cutesy way that Miu had come to like, and was also why he was so physically affectionate as well - Gonta’s love for hugs and snuggles could be drawn back to his young days of being huddled against members of his “forest-family” for warmth during the winter.  And for some reason, the sight of seeing his favorite girl in the world wrapped in an incredibly soft-looking sweater seemed to bring back those same memories.

 

“Jeez, if Cock-ichi saw me in this he’d probably never shut up about it.  I don’t even think you can tell I got tits with this on…” while Gonta was pondering his next move, Miu was picking apart her appearance in the mirror.

“I mean… It’s warm, though.  I could handle it if I only busted it out if there was some kinda freak blizzard.” she turned back towards Gonta.  “Be honest with me, big guy.  Do you-”

Before she could even finish, Gonta dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.  Miu let out a surprised squeak as she felt the softness of the sweater against her skin amplified by Gonta’s embrace.  The entomologist couldn’t help but let out a soft, blissful moan as he buried his face into her shoulder.  Miu could barely contain herself - she had to mentally remind herself that they were still technically in public as Gonta’s squeeze made her turn pink.

“Miu…” his voice was muffled by the sweater as he hugged her just a little tighter.  “...real soft.  And fluffy.”

“U-Um…” he was certainly right - and both of them seemed to be enjoying it.  “Y-Yeah.  You… You like that, right?”

Gonta answered with a quick smooch on her cheek before slowly letting her go.  He looked a little blissed out, but there was some sadness in his eyes.

 

“S-Sorry.  Seeing Miu dressed like that reminded Gonta of forest family, that’s all.” he scratched the back of his head.  Embarrassment was starting to replace the warmth he had just felt.

“Aww, thats…” Miu put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.  “That’s so sweet.”

“Well…  Gonta hope that wasn’t too weird.” Gonta readjusted his glasses and stood back up.  “We, um… We don’t have to buy sweater if Miu not like it.”

“Whoa, hold up, yes we are buying this!” Miu’s attitude suddenly shifted.  “Shit, if you like it that much, then it’s definitely worth owning!”

“Wha?!  Miu like - oompf!” before he could express his surprise, Miu removed the sweater and flung it at him, followed by the other clothes she had picked out.

“Come on, let’s go!  We got a party to go to!” Miu started to change back into her regular clothes as Gonta did his best to make sure the clothes she threw at him wouldn’t end up wrinkled.

 

As they headed out, Miu hoped that the next chilly day would come soon.

 

~

 

It had been a long and busy day.  The birthday party eventually ended, dinner went off without a hitch, and the two had made their way back to Gonta’s room once again.  Miu unstrapped her boots and set them aside, along with the straps that went with them.

“Well…” Gonta took off his coat and hung it up in his closet.  “Gonta hope he did everything Miu wanted today.”

“Hell yeah, of course!” Miu took off her sweater (it wasn’t particularly cold on the way back from dinner, but she wanted an excuse to wear it anyways) and tossed it over a nearby chair.  “I had a blast.  Kinda sucks that I gotta wait ‘till at least Christmas for you to pamper me this hard again, though.”

“Don’t worry, Gonta do his best to-” Gonta was about to head to his bathroom to change, but his path was suddenly blocked by Miu.  She had a strange, expectant look in her eyes.

“There’s, um…” Miu’s face turned just a little pink.  “Actually, there’s one more thing that I… that I want.”

“Oh, um…” Gonta looked a little puzzled.  “Gonta not sure how many stores are open this late, but…”

 

Miu slowly approached him, gently placing a hand against his bicep.  The material of his dress shirt was incredibly high quality.

“I wanna…” why was she so hesitant to ask?  Miu shook off her feelings of uncertainty. “I wanna see what you look like without this on.”

“Huh?” Gonta was confused for just a moment before he understood.  “O-Oh!  Miu want Gonta to take his shirt off!”

“Y-Yeah.” she would have giggled at his awkwardness if she wasn’t so nervous.  “Would that… be okay with you?”

“Of… Of course.  If it’s what Miu wants, Gonta would be happy to.” Gonta blushed a little in return.  He seemed to be picking up on her vibe.

“Actually…” Miu reached up and fiddled with his top button.  “Here, lemme do it.”

Gonta obliged.  One by one, Miu popped the buttons until there were none left before gently lifting it off of his shoulders.  

 

He looked exactly like she’d expected.  Smooth skin.  Perfectly chiseled features.  Slowly, Miu reached out and placed a hand on his stomach, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.  The warmth of his body against her fingers helped remind her that Gonta’s soft, sweet demeanor was offset by his incredibly strong body.

“Holy fuck…” Miu couldn’t keep her hands off him.  Gonta couldn’t help but feel happy as both of her hands moved up and clasped together behind his neck, her body gently swaying just a little.

“Happy Birthday, lovebug,” Gonta whispered as he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

“It’s been wild.  Thanks for everything.” Miu’s hands moved down to his hips as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss.  “Hey, get mine too.  I’m usually the one showin’ it all off, and I don’t want you to feel like the odd one out here.”

“Does…. Miu want Gonta to…” Gonta’s question was answered as Miu gently grabbed one of his hands and guided it to the zipper on the back of her dress.

“Yeah.” Miu closed her eyes as Gonta slowly pulled the zipper downwards.

 

~

 

“C’mon, take ‘em off!  I wanna seeeeeeeee!  Your pants are gonna get all fucked up and wrinkled if you sleep in ‘em, anyways!”

“U-Um…  Gonta never done that in front of someone else before…  That really okay with Miu?”

“Fuck yeah, it’s okay with Miu!  I’m already doin’ it!” Miu playfully grabbed one of Gonta’s pillows and lightly whacked him across the face with it.  After tackling the now-shirtless Gonta onto the bed, the now-mostly-naked Miu wanted to see him in a… similar manner of dress as she currently sported, let’s say.  Though not as lewd or scandalous as other things she could have asked, Miu figured that it would make a wonderful final birthday present.  Gonta wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea, but did seem a little nervous.

 

“Just this once.” Miu lied down next to him, pressing herself against his side.  The feeling of her bare skin against his was oddly soothing. “For me?”

Gonta did his best to put his anxiety aside and gently patted Miu on the head with a smile.  “O-Okay.  For Miu.”

With this, Miu jumped up while giggling excitedly before kissing him hard.  Secretly, Gonta had always loved it when Miu dropped her usual persona and became a bundle of excitement over the smallest things, and seeing her so pumped up was always a hidden delight.

“Here, I’ll take care of it.” as soon as Miu pulled away from him, she scooted back towards the end of the bed before wrestling with his pants button.

“Gonta, um… hope he look half as good as Miu without… clothes on.” Gonta couldn’t help but blush a little - both at his words and at what Miu was doing.

“Shit, you’re already halfway there ain’t you?  And you’re looking pretty damn good, if…” as soon as the zipper was down, Miu slowly yanked his pants off and tossed them aside.  “...Holy shit, is this a loincloth?!”

“Yeah.” Gonta tried to act casual, but suddenly remember that such a garment wasn’t exactly common (or modern).  “It, um… feels better.”

 

Miu paused for a good moment as the initial surprise of seeing him in such a state subsided.  Slowly, she looked him up and down.  All the way from the loincloth to the slightly embarrassed look on his face.  This… This was Gonta.  This was her boyfriend.  He cared about her more than anyone, and had the biggest heart out of anyone she knew.  Today had been perfect, and he had made it perfect - along with every moment when he had picked up and carried her to class, or spoiled her with nice food and clothes.  Somehow, seeing him like this reminded her of how wonderful her life was ever since he became a part of it.  There was less sadness, less emotional outbursts, less pushing others away, and certainly less loneliness.  With Gonta here, Miu realized that there wasn’t much else she could ask for.

 

“Miu?  Are… you okay?” Gonta sat up cross-legged.  “Gonta not do anything wrong, did he?”

“H-Huh?  Why would…” Miu’s senses returned to her, and she realized that she was crying.

“U-Um… Gonta sorry!” Gonta didn’t know what to do, and suddenly felt incredibly ashamed of himself.  Soon he was getting misty-eyed as well - he couldn’t help it whenever Miu started crying. “Gonta not want Miu to be sad!  Should gonta go put pajamas back…”  
“No, no, no…  I’m…” Miu sniffled.  “I’m fine.  I’m not sad or… or anything.”

“Then… why Miu crying?” Gonta brushed away a stray tear from her face with his thumb.  Miu looked up at him, and the sight of his kind, concerned face somehow made her feel better and made her want to cry harder at the same time.

“God, you’re…” Miu pulled herself close to him, embracing him while resting her head on his shoulder.  “You’re cute, Gonta.  You’re so fucking cute.”

Gonta was surprised for just a moment before returning the kind gesture, patting her gently on the back.  “Miu real cute too.  And… Miu also gorgeous girl genius.  And also hot bitch.”

Miu couldn’t help but laugh a little - she always found it funny in the rare moments when Gonta swore in front of her, and his kind words helped lessen the happy tears she cried.  “Look at us, Gonta.  Couple’a dorks crying our eyes out in our underwear.”

“Yeah… that pretty funny.” Gonta suddenly remembered that neither of them had much on in the way of clothes, but that didn’t seem to matter much anymore.  If anything, Miu’s embrace felt better this way.

Miu’s hug started to droop a little - Gonta always knew that Miu got tuckered out pretty quickly when she got sleepy.

Slowly, with Miu still in his arms, Gonta leaned back into the bed and pulled the covers around them.  Miu didn’t seem too keen on letting go of him, though, as the warmth of being pressed up against him made her feel more comfortable than ever.

“I love you.” Miu spoke in a whisper as she adjusted herself just a little so that her head was perfectly positioned against Gonta’s chest.  “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Each repetition made Gonta’s heart feel softer and fuzzier as he set his glasses on his nightstand and turned off the lamp.  As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Gonta lightly ruffled her hair just how she liked it.

“Gonta love you too, Miu.  Happy birthday.”

 

And all was well, as it should be.


End file.
